


Post ACOWAR scenes

by Yvonne327



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvonne327/pseuds/Yvonne327
Summary: After the war, there were still many unanswered questions. This is some scenes I had in my mind. Post ACOWAR.





	1. Chapter 1

"I swear, if they're somewhere in the house having sex, I will literally kill someone." 

"Calm down Amren, we still have time before we leave." Azriel said calmly to Amren who was, no doubt, eager to see Varian again.

It had been 6 weeks since the war and every court had implemented a whole new system between other courts. New politics, new laws also means a lot of meetings. The inner circle were expected to attend the meeting in the summer court where all courts will cast a vote to decide how humans will fit in their territories. This was a meeting they could not miss and also, being late would leave a rude impression. The night court has a reputation of going by their own rules, so they had to be on their best behavior to ensure that this new political relationship doesn't go sour right from the beginning. The meeting starts in half and hour and Rhysand and Feyre were no way to be seen. 

"Just be glad that they have the decency to hide from us this time. I've been walking in on them these past few weeks. I think I'm gonna have to stop coming here so often." chimed Mor.

Cassian emerged through the front door with Nesta following him behind. "Where are they?" he asked.

"Maybe you should go get them." said Mor.

Cassian was about to say something to her when Rhysand casually strode into the kitchen and leaned against the sink.

"Everyone's surprisingly on time today." said Rhys.

"The meeting is in half and hour. We need to go. Now." said Amren

"Right. Of course. We were just getting ready."

At that, Feyre walked in the room and said "Ready?"

Amren just rolled her eyes and went out the door first. Az, Cassian and Nesta followed after her. Mor waited a while and said " Fix your hair, Feyre. Honestly Rhys, if you're gonna do it before such an important meeting, you could've at least be a little gentle with her hair. Oh and Feyre, you might want to glamour that hickey." and walked out the door.

Rhys winked and Feyre as her approach her and said "Well so much for 'no one will know if we do it quick enough' ."

Feyre blushed even harder than that but was brave enough to say, "We're mates. They need to get used to it."

Rhys chuckled, "Indeed they do. Ready to be wicked darling?"

"Always."

They landed on the spot where Feyre first arrived at the summer court. The view was a lovely as she remembered. They were greeted by Varian and Cresseida. Varian didn't even bother acknowledging the rest of the inner circle while he strolled of with Amren, hand in hand. Cresseida gave a brief but warm welcome and lead us to the meeting room.

*No more flirting this time?* Feyre said to Rhys' mind. 

*Why would I flirt with anyone when I can flirt with my beautiful mate* Rhys responded with a warm and beaming smile. 

Feyre blushed hard again and silently send a caress of pride and love down the bond.

Once the door opened, the first person that caught all of their attention was Tamlin, sitting on the first seat next to the head of the meeting table. He looked up at them, but only stared at Feyre. With a subtle nod, he went back to his conversation with Kallias who was sitting right across him. Tarquin stood up and walked towards them, welcoming them to his home.

"I do hope that there will not be any thievery again this time."

"Again, we are sorry about that. We were... desperate." Feyre said with an apologetic look.

Tarquin smiled and led them to their seat. Mercifully, still far enough from Tamlin.

"We were just discussing about the trades that's been halted with Vallahan. After they sided with Hybern, our merchants had doubts doing trades with them." Tarquin declared.

"There is nothing Vallahan can offer that Prythian doesn't already have. I see no loss on our part." Mor said.

"True. But if we only keep trades within our borders, it may work for a few decades, but not for the long run. Overseas relations needs to be established, or our currency will mean nothing as time goes." Tamlin replied Mor, which surprised us all. He never directly talked to anyone from the night court after the war.

"Tamlin's right. We need to find a way to make deals with Vallahan that'll ensure our people's safety and protect our economy at the same time" said Tarquin.

"The decision their rulers made do not entirely reflect on the people. We may have strained politics with them at the moment but their people might not want any conflict at all. Plus, they cannot afford to lose connections with Prythian, we have too much to offer both in raw materials and armies. I wouldn't worry about that too much." Rhys said coolly.

After a few ideas thrown, Beron, Thesan and Helion finally arrived. Right on time. Feyre listened to how the high lords debate about economy and politics. There was so much more she needed to learn about being High Lady.

"Alright, might as well start this meeting." declared Tarquin.

"We opened up our territory to humans centuries ago and yet they declined out offer. We saved them from a tyrant king this time and yet they did not show as much gratitude as they should. Why are we offering up any more of our sources to them?" Beron said.

"Because, it is that exact mindset, the idea of what's yours and what's mine that's kept both side from uniting. The mortal queen sided with our enemy during the last war BECAUSE of our ignorance towards humans. We need to find a way to make them trust us.' Feyre said.

"The hard part is, Feyre, that we cannot convince them we mean well without them thinking we somehow glamoured their minds." voiced Helion.

"Then start a group of loyalist loyal to Prythian. Most of the humans we vacated during the war were thankful enough to change their minds about faeries. Start from them." Nesta said.

"That could work. But it will not be an immediate effect we're hoping for." Tamlin said.

"You can't seriously think that humans are so easily swayed. They're weaker than us, yes, but they are not stupid. They likely still think that faeries are savages who have a free reign to kill. Beron said.

"I suppose we dug that grave ourselves all those years ago. But that is what this loyalist group needs to accomplish. Change their minds about us. Meanwhile, we need to behave ourselves." Rhys said.

"Behave as in, holding parties and let them into out territory when they might as well bring in ash weapons and end us during the night? Our people matter too." Kallias said.

"There will be rules and protocols. But if an alliance is needed than in all seriousness, ash weapons will have to be banned. To ease our people's mind." Rhys said.

"We are asking them to ban the one thing they have that might stand a chance to kill us. Seems like a hard bargain, don't you think?" Tarquin said.

"Oh there will be protest alright. That'll have to depend on the negotiation skills of out emissary." Rhys said.

At that, everyone looked at Nesta waiting for her respond. She only shrugged and said nothing. Cassian smirked at the sheer wits of Nesta to be so bold in front of 7 high lords. Pride and approval beaming on his face.

After 3 hours of debating, all 7 courts listed out the things they are and are not willing to share with the humans during trades and so on. Most refuse to offer up any gold and silver but trading raw materials such as wood and grains and spices were allowed. Even Rhys refused to barter gold with the humans. *Wealth can consume them, and that's not what we need right now. Maybe in the future, we shall establish a currency with them, but not now.* Rhys said down the bond. The list was at least 8 pages long, and all of know that we might need to narrow it down much more than that if we want the humans to be on board with this plan. When Tarquin declared the meeting was over, everyone stood up and left to their private quarters Tarquin had prepared. Feyre was about reach the door when a note appeared in her hand. A note from Tamlin. *Can we talk?* He was waiting on the foyer of the meeting room. Feyre's heart thundered in her chest but she knew that this was inevitable. 

"You guys go ahead. I'll meet you guys there." Feyre said to all of them. *Please?* she said to Rhys down the bond. Rhys only nodded, gave her a kiss on her brows and stalked off with the others. Feyre slowly walked towards Tamlin, the last time they were alone was in Tamlin's manor and he had... she didn't let herself finished that thought. Tamlin turned around, gave her a ghostly smile. He looked skinnier. And even though Feyre remembered all the horrible things he had done, she couldn't help but feel worried about him.

"Hello, Feyre." said Tamlin.

"Hello, Tamlin."


	2. Mending and healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre's long dreaded confrontation with Tamlin became inevitable when he, himself decided to approach her. How will the two, who were once, so fiercely in love overcome the damage that war bestowed upon them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for liking my work and leaving comments! As long as people keep liking this story I will continue writing it. Note: Sarah J Maas owns this world and it's characters. i do not.

"You look beautiful, Feyre. Happy too." Tamlin said with a sad smile.

"Thank you. I am." Feyre responded quietly. Before, it would be an instinct for her to look at Tamlin's beautiful face and smile at the golden prince that gave her all the comfort in the world. But now. Now her heart is with someone else. She is no longer the human girl that needed protection but a High Lady, that would do anything to ensure the safety of her people.

"I'm sorry. For everything." said Tamlin.

"I forgive you Tam. I'm sorry too. I did you a disservice for not considering that you might fight with us. "

Tamlin stayed quiet for a while. Thinking. She realized he was thinking about everything that had happen between them. Even though she knew she should not feel guilty, she couldn't help it. Feyre thought about Tamlin once after the war, when she was walking with Elain through a field of wild flowers. It reminded her of when she was human, and the day Tamlin brought her to a similar field for a picnic. She remembered everything so vividly. His masked-face smiling at her. His lips on her eyelids that day. She quickly pushed the thought away and never told Rhys about the brief flashback she had. She was entitled to miss the memories, but that was what those were, just memories. Because there is no way she can ever go back to being that girl anymore. The guilt hit her like a blow. Tamlin may have treated her badly after Amarantha, but what she did to him was worse. Vengeance got the best of her that she forgot that he does love her, so so much.

"I think we all need to start moving on from the past." Feyre said, breaking the silence.

"That won't happen overnight."

"I know. This war...it tore us apart. But Tam, it also gave us so much more to appreciate." The image of Rhysand and the inner circle, celebrating, drinking and laughing warmed Feyre's heart as she said the words.

"I can't not love you just because you fell in love with someone else Feyre. I try convincing myself that you betrayed me, I shouldn't love you anymore, but I can't. I'm sorry" he admitted.

"I understand. But this thing I have with Rhysand, it is real. It is a living bond, and even without the bond, I...I think my heart will also belong to him."

Tamlin was quiet for another moment, and he blurted "Was it...Did you ever loved me?"

Feyre was so stunned by the question that she just stared at Tamlin. But this time, she did not see the jealousy, the dominance. She saw the Tamlin she once knew. The Tamlin that was kind and genuine. And she realized, that he needed this. This confirmation from her.

"Yes. I did. So much that it killed me. I was a ghost because I loved you Tam. What I did under the mountain, it destroyed me from the inside. And even if...even if you didn't do what you did, I don't think i would ever be the girl you fell in love with anymore." Feyre admitted.

Tamlin took in the words, musing it over in his head. "Thank you. For admitting that much."

"But I am mending, and healing. Slowly. And one day you will too Tam. And I can...I can be your friend."

"I could use a friend right now." Tamlin said with a shrug. Feyre thought about how she took Lucien's trust from him and guilt hit her again."If you ever need help, I will always be there. Always." Tamlin added the last word with such ferocity that made Feyre wondered, despite what she did to him and his court, it will take a long time before he can look at her and be fine with the idea that she is no longer his. So Feyre didn't say another word. She only smiled at him, faintly. For a moment, they just stared at each other. Whether this relationship between them will ever be normal, Feyre was willing to establish one. She owed him that much.

******************************************************************************************************************************  
"That's bullshit. How are you so cool with this?" Cassian spitted out the words the moment they entered their conjoined suite.

"It'a none of your business Cassian. Let it go." Az warned Cassian.

"To hell with that. I swear on the cauldron, if he lays a hand on Feyre..." Cassian didn't finish his sentence when everyone in the room felt it. That dark power rippling off Rhys as he said,

"Then I will crush his mind so fast before any of you have the chance. Feyre can take care of herself. Let's not forget what he did to help Feyre and Az get Elain out of Hybern's war camp." Everyone was silent for a moment before Mor diverted the tension.

"So, we have the afternoon off tomorrow right? Can we go somewhere?"

"This isn't a vacation Mor." Cassian blurted 

"Cass is right. We should use the time off tomorrow to meet with the high lords individually and get some useful information out from them regarding their reaction towards the new treaty." Az said

"As much as I admire your work ethics..." Rhys eyes shot to Azriel and Cassian, "Tomorrow we will be having lunch with Helion. We have... matters to discuss. And his royal highness wants the whole night court to be present. Apparently, he enjoys our pretty faces."

At the mention of Helion's name, Mor wisely chose to keep her mouth shut. In case it reminded any of them of the little get together she and Helion had in the last meeting.

"That was some idea you have, girl. About the loyalists." Amren said to Nesta from the armchair that was too big for her size.

"It wasn't mine entirely. That one, helped." Nesta replied and shot her eyes to Cassian to indicate who she was referring to. Cassian was now grinning at her. Anytime Nesta was forced to include Cassian in a conversation, Cassian felt the need to tease her.

"You know you can call me Cass if you want Nesta." Cassian declared, still smiling. Nesta only rolled her eyes.

"Huh, who knew under all those muscle and that volatile temper, you can actually be helpful intellectually." said Amren. Cassian gave her a vulgar gesture and everyone laughed a bit, even Nesta smiled.

Just then, Feyre walked in the room. "What's so funny?"

Rhys propped himself from the wall he was leaning against, went up to Feyre and gave her a brief kiss before explaining, "Apparently your sister and my general spent a lot more time together than we know."

"We did not..." Nesta started to protest but was cut off by Cassian.

"You and Feyre flirt all the time, why are we not allowed to." Cassian said and winked at Nesta, which only made Nesta angrier.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to rest." with that she stood up and left for her room. Cassian mumbled a brief goodbye to everyone else and followed after Nesta. 

"We should all get some rest." Rhys said. With that , Rhys took Feyre's hand and headed to their room.

"Stop teasing Nesta in front of everyone Rhys or one day she's literally going to kill you."

"Ah... that is why I have you. To protect me." Rhys said with a smile. Feyre turned around and looked at him. After a moment, she let him into her mind to show him the conversation she had with Tamlin. Rhys was quite for a while after that.

"He still loves you. Deeply. I can see it in his eyes."

"I know. But that's not something I can do about it."

"And you, you still... care about him." Not a question. But a stated fact. Rhys can feel Feyre's emotions better than anyone, it be stupid to lie to him.

"It's complicated. Part of me wants to him for everything he did to me and my sisters. But, part of me understands he did what he did because he loves me. And that part made it hard to hate him."

Rhys nodded. Understanding her every words.

"I don't love him anymore though, if that's what you were worried about. I just, he will always be a special part of my life." At that Feyre went up to Rhys and kissed him in the neck.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to learn to live it. After all, what kind of mate would I be if I deny you the sentiments of your ex-lovers" Rhys teased her.

"Speaking of which, I seemed to recall you telling me you've had lovers before. So will I ever get to know who they are or am I to be kept in the dark forever? 

"You cruel, wicked thing. How smart of you to reverse this whole situation." Rhys said with a smirk.

Feyre merely waited. She really did want to learn about his ex-lovers. Even though she no doubt knew that her jealousy would get the best of her. Suddenly, she understands what Rhys must be feeling about her and Tamlin now. The jealousy. She guessed being mated makes them more territorial than they would have wanted.

"In good time, my love. For now, I want to show you how much I love you. And what I wanted to do to you the last time we were here." Rhys lifted her up and laid her on the bed.

"I suppose I can grant you that little wish." Feyre responded as her own desire ran through her veins. 

Rhys gave her a wicked smile and proceeded his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What scenes would you guys prefer next chapter?  
> Mor and Az having a private conversation or a Cassian and Nesta scene?


	3. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian confront Nesta on her feelings towards him, Nesta find it harder to hide it herself everyday and the truth is, she wanted him. But she has burdens, and she will not be with him before she could figure out who she is and where she belongs in this world.

"Rhys was just kidding. Trust me, when your sister first came to the night court, I teased her even more." Cassian said, standing at the doorway of Nesta's room.

"I don't care. Goodnight." she replied and tried to close the door. Cassian stopped it with his foot. 

"Why are you so mad? It's not like he’s lying. We do spend time together."

"WE don't spend time together, YOU came to me most of the time, if not, all of the time." Nesta snapped

"And what? Are you telling me to stop? Will it make you more comfortable if we stop seeing each other on a regular basis?" Cassian said with a hint of anger showing.

Nesta was quiet for a while. Honestly, she didn't know what to feel anymore. From the day Feyre was taken from their home, nothing was ever the same. She kept quiet about everything she was feeling, she was worried sick when everyone else seem to think Feyre was with an aunt, she knew that Feyre was in trouble. After she convinced Feyre to do what she needed to do to save Tamlin, she was once again, empty. Her little sister, gone into the faerie land, about to walk right into her death to save someone Nesta didn't even heard of and she didn't know if she would survive it. But she did, and she came back, with them. The Illyrians. That was the first time she saw how happy Feyre was, even Feyre, herself, didn't notice how much healthier she looked. That eased her heart. But no one ever asked Nesta, on how she felt about it, they just assumed she doesn't care. No one asked how she felt after the Cauldron too. They didn't dare ask her what happened in the Cauldron. Good, she didn't want to talk to anyone about it too. And when she saw Cassian injured, and watched her father died.... she felt everything. But never showed it. And right now, with Cassian...

Cassian stopped waiting for an answer. He was about to leave the room when Nesta grabbed his arm.

Shocked and surprise shown on Cassian's face. Nesta was stunned too, it was an impulse, she didn't mean to grab him at all. She just, she could'n't stomach the idea of him walking away because she was too stubborn to say what she wanted. She quickly released his arm and looked away. 

"Sorry... I was just...sorry."she said quickly. 

Cassian turned around fully and closed the door behind him. He was still staring at Nesta who was trying hard to avoid his eye contact. "For what?"

"I don't. Want you to stop." something in Cassian's heart eased at her words.

He walked over to Nesta, turned her around and tugged her chin up between his fingers."What do you want Nesta Archeron? I've been trying to figure you out since the day I met you. But I'm just as lost as I was back then. Tell me what you want?"

Maybe it was the whole aftermath of the war, or maybe she was just too tired to put on that mask that scared everyone away. But as Nesta met his eyes, she said the most selfish thing she could ever said. "You." she breathe. Cassian didn't wait for approval when he cupped her face and kissed her so fiercely that she couldn't do anything but kiss him back. She knew this was a mistake. Not because she doesn't feel for him, but because she had demons she needed to overcome before she could even considering letting anyone else into her heart. By doing this, by letting him dive too deep into their so called relationship, she would only put her burden on him. And it wasn't fair to him, it wasn't his burden to bear. But she couldn't think straight. Damn the consequences, she thought. 

She needed to touch him, needed to feel his skin touch her body. They've been hiding their feelings for way too long. Her grief over her father had consumed her so much that she didn't want to let herself be happy, and Cassian made her happy. Cassian lifted her up by the thighs and then she was straddling him. Their kiss remained unbroken. He led them forward until they reached the bed and laid her down onto the bed. Cassian fingers roamed her thighs, hips and waist. He paused briefly at her chest for confirmation, Nesta only guided his hand towards the lace that was holding her dress together as a silent order. Cassian unlaced it with ease and slid her dress off of her. He pulled back, taking in Nesta's fully naked body, as if he couldn't believe he was here, and he was about to bed her. 

Nesta arched her back and moaned a little. At that, Cassian started kissing his way down her body. From her neck, to her breasts, he stopped and fondled her nipples until she begged him to go further down. Slowly, so slowly, he lowered himself down onto her and paused at her entrance. He was delighted to discover the wetness of her. Nesta lifted her head up to look at his face once before he lowered his gaze and slid his tongue into her core. It was... Nesta didn't have the word to describe it. She knew what sex was and how good it felt, but the thought of doing this with Cassian, gave her a sense of completeness, it felt right. THEY felt right. Within minutes, her body shook with pleasure and she had to grind on his face as she rode out her pleasure.

When she finally finished, she sat up enough to unbuckle Cassian's Illyrian leather pants and he took off his shirt. He slid off his pants and Nesta cursed herself silently for the blush that appeared on her own cheeks. Cassian only shrugged and kissed her again. She stroked his length with her hand and flicked her thumb at the tip. Cassian swore. She smiled at that and led his length to her core. He pulled back and said "You sure?" He said it with such rare gentleness that made Nesta's heart swell, she nodded in response. They joined, and everything about it felt right. Their moans filled the room until Cassian barked out his release. 

Nesta was so overwhelmed with pleasure that she couldn't keep herself from slipping off into slumber. She wanted to stay awake. She wanted to tell Cassian that she had never felt so happy in her life. She tried and she failed. "Sleep, Nesta." Cassian said and kissed her forehead. Tomorrow, she would not feel as she does right now. Tomorrow, she would be reminded of the burden she was carrying and she will not let herself be so selfish and drag Cassian into it again. Maybe this was a one-time thing, maybe they both needed this. But for now, she wanted to enjoy being in his arms. She wasn't sure if she was already dreaming, but she could've swore she whispered "I love you" to Cassian. 

She hoped she did not, for it will only end up destroying them both.


	4. Feysand Baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre had a beautiful dream until she woke up feeling sick. She feels something is off and she's panicking.

She dreamt of a memory of her and Rhys. It was 2 weeks after the war. They were busy re-building everything, people were healing and with all the changes, they were trying to keep everything in order. The first few weeks after the war was crucial, Rhys had said, for the people. They need to ensure the people feel safe within their borders. Feyre used to assume after the war, things would get easier. But it had been a slow process, she realized, and they had a long way to go before the people in Velaris, and Prythian to feel safe again. Feyre was terrified of her ability to be high lady, she barely had time to rest after the war. Everyday was an endless cycle of decision making.Before, it was mostly fighting battles and planning war plans. But now, it everything that has to do their court. The relationships between cities, the politics, the post-war debt. She was worried that her decision might look inexperience or cost them in the long run. Rhys was helping her along the way though, but she realised that it exhausted him too, to bare all the responsibilities and having the final say in everything. One day, Rhys woke her up and winnowed her to the cabin they had mated. 

"What are we doing here?" Feyre asked, still half asleep as she stumbled for the bed.

"We never got a honeymoon. I'm making it up to you."

"We can't just leave everything behind Rhys. I have things I have to do, YOU have things you need to do, or did you forget your a High Lord?"

"Oh I remember. That's why I have the final say in everything. And I say, my mate and I need a day off, from everything."

Feyre knew he no doubt made this decision after seeing her pass out on the kitchen table yesterday. He had woken her up and put her to bed. She remembered mumbling something about being stressed out and wanting to get away for a few days. 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome" Rhys said and carried her outside and laid her down on the meadow. The both of them laid their, enjoying the morning sun. They spent the next whole day making love and just talking. They talked about their past, talked about their feelings and even asked about random things each other liked. such as favorite color and so on. Feyre even thought Rhys how to paint, even though in the end Rhys gave up entirely and made love to her right in the painting room. It was honestly, one of the happiest day in Feyre's life.

She was woken up by a sudden urge to puke. She slid out of Rhys naked body and ran towards the bathroom. Dry-heaving would be a better word to describe it. After her and Rhys little distraction last night, she fell asleep right away without having dinner, so there was really nothing for her to throw up.

It made no sense to her as to why she was puking. This usually happens when she's having a nightmare. But this time...Panic seized her all of a sudden. She did a quick calculation on her period cycle, she was so busy these days she didn't even noticed she was 2 weeks late. But she's been taking the tonic everyday,and given how fae children were so hard to conceive...Could she really be pregnant? 

Feyre walked out of the bathroom, still shocked and worried about the uncertainty she was feeling right now. Rhys woke up instantly when she crawled back into the bed. 

"Is something wrong, darling?" he said, noticing that she left the bed before.

"Nothing. I wasn't feeling well." Feyre replied, a little colder than she intended to.

Rhys put her hand on her back and tugged her closer to him. She laid buried her head into his neck and breathe in his scent. Too soon. They were so new at this. Even though Feyre was sure that there is no one else she's rather spend her life with other than Rhys, it still didn't ease her mind that they might not be alone anymore. 

"We have to leave in an hour. But you can rest if you want to, I can take care of the morning meetings." Rhys said. He, no doubt sensed something was off with her. Normally, Feyre would object, but she needed to confirm this today, or she wouldn't get anything else done with that worry on her mind. 

"Thank you. I'll join you for lunch with Helion." she said with a slight smile. As much as she wanted to tell him what she was thinking, she decided to make sure of it first before giving him any false hope or...worry.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************** "Will the High Lady be joining us this morning?" Tarquin asked Rhys when he noticed that he came into the room with no one else but her second. "My mate is occupied at the moment. Amren will take her place in this meeting." Rhys declared casually while sitting down. "As High Lady she is required to attend meetings. Isn't this the whole purpose of our visit?" Beron spatted. "I didn't know my mate's absence would be such an insult to you Beron, considering your little respect to her, or any female for that matter." Rhys said with a hint of rage. "You don't get my respect overnight because the person you're sleeping with suddenly decided to declare you High Lady." "Maybe that's why you have yet to earn mine after all these centuries." Rhys countered coolly. Beron seethed.

"Enough. Let's begin." said Kallias.

The meeting went on for 2 hours and by the end of it Rhys felt like he had aged a century debating with the others. This was why High Lords were unable to work with one another throughout the centuries, all of them demands absolute superiority in all matters and it was hard to negotiate things. Even Amren, who was quiet throughout the meeting looked as if she was about to kill at least one of the High Lords there on sight. As the debates quiet down and turned into casual conversations, Rhys tried to feel Feyre's thoughts on the other side of the bond, but he felt nothing. So he send down a feeling of concern down the bond and waited for her to lower her shields a little. She didn't. Feyre would rarely completely block Rhysand out of her mind, and it made him worry. She was acting weird this morning. He made a note to stop by and check up on her before lunch.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

She didn't have breakfast with Rhys. He had to leave early so she slept in just a little. When she got to the common room of all of their connecting suites, she saw Nesta standing there, just staring at the boiling water on the stove. 

"Nesta! It's boiling." Feyre chided.

"Shit." Nesta murmured and took the pot off the stove right away. She could barely remember why she was boiling water in the first place.

"Are you alright?" Feyre asked tentatively.

"I'm fine" Nesta said coldly.

"You could've send someone for some hot water. Why are you even boiling water in the first place?" Feyre asked when she noticed there were no signs of coffee or tea in the room. 

Nesta didn't reply. She was...off today. As if she's a ghost. They never had a sisterly "thing", Feyre guessed that's why they always seemed distant when it comes to sharing their feelings. So she decided to change that.

"I think I'm pregnant" Feyre said.

At that, Nesta whipped her head up and stared at Feyre with shock. 

"When...Are you sure?" Nesta stuttered.

"No, I'm late, and I wasn't feeling well. I'm going to take a test after breakfast." 

"And you are worried?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about it." They were quiet for some time. Then Feyre said "I'm worried. With everyone healing and things being so unstable, I'm not sure I can handle the stress well with a baby on the way."" And...when the thought popped into my head this morning...the first thing I thought about was... was the innocent faes I killed under the mountain. I don't deserve this, even if I want it, so badly. I thought I had healed from that, but..." she didn't registered that she had admitted that the death of those innocent faes was still haunting her so badly.

"I understand." Nesta said. 

And out of nowhere, she blurted,"I slept with Cassian last night."

Of all the things, that was the last thing she imagined coming out of her mouth.

"Are you guys..?"

"No. I left the room before he woke up. It was a mistake."

"Is it? A mistake I mean. You can't possibly not notice the way he looks at you."

"Yes, it is. I don't even know how I am suppose to look at myself now, I can't deal with his...feelings for me. I will not be responsible for another person. Not while I'm still so messed up." Feyre noted the language at the end and realised Nesta wasn't going to budge on this. So she held out her hand and cupped one of Nesta's hand in hers. Nesta only gripped her fingers tight in return.

"For what it's worth..."Nesta said " I believe Rhysand will be happy...about the baby. If there is one."

"He will say he is ready for a baby if it makes me happy." Feyre said.

"Exactly, you will always come first to him. He'd give up his crown for you if you said you wanted a normal life." 

Feyre never thought about that. "Which is exactly why you should tell him, what you just told me. Share your burden with each other."

"Thank you." Feyre said, feeling grateful.

"C'mon, I'll take the test with you. Least you vomit your guts out again."

For the first time in years, Feyre felt protected by her big sister. With that thought in mind, she felt somewhat at ease for a moment and walked towards the medical wings with Nesta.


	5. Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending.

Sorry guys but I am going to end this fanfiction here. I love writing these scenes but now that ACOFAS came out, and the new installment will still be about the inner circle, I feel like my fanfictions were all moot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading my works, if y'all want me to continue please comment down below. Suggestions are always welcomed.


End file.
